Conventional electronic calendaring applications may provide calendar views that allow a user to view calendar information for dates in a certain date range. For example, a “week” view or a “month” view may be provided. Conventional electronic calendaring applications may also allow a user to view information concerning calendar events such as appointments, meetings, telephone conferences, etc., in the form of an agenda. The agenda may include information concerning calendar events that occur over a date range. Conventional electronic calendars may allow navigation through items listed in an agenda.
Conventional mobile communication devices have displays that may be relatively small in comparison with the displays of desktop or laptop computers. Therefore, user interface regions of mobile communication devices (such as a touch screen) may have relatively limited space for displaying information and receiving input from a user. Therefore, managing large amounts of information displayed on a mobile device, such as information relating to several different calendar events, may be difficult.